Their Shitty Boss
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Nico di Angelo was a premier criminal defense lawyer, but if you ask his associates what they thought about him, "he's a total hardass". They also didn't know he was married, so that meant there was a total side of Nico di Angelo they never met. Join three of Nico's associates as they uncover just WHO their boss is married to, and what that meant for them. Nicercy


Pairing: Nicercy (Nico/Percy)

Words: 3,541

Author's Note: So we all know how Rick doesn't like to give people last names. So I had to get a little bit creative. I used two sons of Ares and created the character Mark Sherman. I did the same with two sons of Dionysius, Pollux Castor. Sorry if that causes any problems, but I really didn't want to name them Aresson or Dionysiusson.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO. Let's move on.

* * *

Nico di Angelo is a total hardass.

At least that's what all of his associates thought. If he wasn't grilling them for a case file or filing a class action suit, he was yelling about something else. The man was quick to anger and even quicker to throw case files back at a person with demands to 'get that shit out of here and if you want to keep your job, redo all of it!'.

They understood that you couldn't be some fantastic lawyer by being sweet and kind and all things good. But a lawyer didn't have to be the worst bastard the world has ever seen either. If it weren't for the fact that they were worried they'd lost their jobs over it, they would suggest Anger Management classes to their boss...or cuddling with kittens.

After all, who could be a grump after cuddling with kittens?

Despite his reputation with his associates, Nico di Angelo was an icon in the realm of the judicial system. The man had the most successful case record on the East Coast. He won more trials than veteran lawyers. With his impressive record came an even more impressive education background. He graduated the top of his class at Harvard at the tender age of eighteen. Originally he was going to work for the people, but had a change of heart at some point during his college career.

"The fuck is this supposed to be? Get your ass in here Sherman!"

Mark Sherman gulped from his desk, wide eyes looking at the Gateway of Hell also known as the door that kept them separated from the devil. The sun shined off of the nameplate that read "Nico di Angelo, Esq. Partner".

The guy who sat in the cubicle next to Mark's tutted in sympathy. No one wanted to be dragged into that office. Patting Mark on the back that was more of a shove since he was frozen in his chair in support, he hisses, "Dude, hurry it up. Make him wait and you'll come out bleeding."

"Or worse...crying," added someone unhelpfully.

Mark shakily grabbed his pen and notepad before scurrying over to the door to knock on the door.

"Enter!"

The three associated flinched under the amused gaze of Nico's secretary. Mark shot them all a look that clearly read: If I don't make it, someone water my plant. The door snapped shut after the poor man, leaving only silence behind.

"Hey Pollux, might as well get ready to post another ad. I don't think Sherman will be with us anymore."

"Dammit. He's the fifth person these last two months!"

"Don't give up on him yet, he might still make it."

Two sets of eyes turned to the Gateway of Hell. The lights above flickered just as the storm outside their floor to ceiling windows worsened and a streak of lightning shot across the sky.

"He's a dead man," declared Travis Stoll pulling out his cellphone and sending his brother a text.

But despite their harsh working conditions (and aptly timed weather issues), no one had the balls to speak up and tell Nico off. In the beginning, someone tried speaking to one of the other Partners of the law firm who were actually good friends with Nico, but were just laughed off. Apparently the other partners had a different impression of the lawyer, which every associate is calling bullshit. There's no way Nico was anything but a hardass and that was historical fact.

The elevator door to their floor dinged open, and a beautiful dark haired woman got off on their floor. She was a friend to one of the Partners (Nancy Bobofit, but how she got her law degree and made partner was still up for debate) and made it her mission to visit Nico whenever she was in the building. The beautiful vixen that got many young, fresh out of law school associates' attention was Drew Tanaka. Most of the firm liked Drew.

Except for Nico and his associates. All it took was for her to run her big mouth about some of their evidence and ruined a month's worth of work. Travis, Pollux, and Mark (it had been his first case) watched as their hard work was destroyed before their very eyes because Drew wanted to show off in front of Nico.

Suffice to say, he sent her away in tears and told them to take a hike too. Like zombies, they left not sure what they were going to do to win the case now. But like magic, somehow, Nico was able to make a comeback at court the next day. When Mark asked where he found the evidence to prove their client's innocence, Nico simply said he knew a guy.

 _That_ naturally led them to think Nico had mafia connections. Smooth-talking Italian with violent tendencies who ' _knew a guy'_? Yeah, their boss was connected.

"Good Morning Lou," smirked Drew at Nico's secretary, Lou Ellen, who was the least impressed person in the office. Bored green eyes stared at Drew for a few seconds.

"Damn, you're still here." She sighed in irritation. "What do you want?"

Drew tsked. "Is that any way to greet a guest?"

"Nico doesn't pay me to respect whores, Tanaka. So that won't ever change. Now do you need something or are you just here to torture us with your presence?"

Travis chuckled as he walked by to the break room. Drew flushed as her eyes narrowed on Lou.

"That wasn't very nice Lou."

Lou's expression did not change any at the reprimand, if any thing, she rolled her eyes and went back to her computer screen. "Piss off Tanaka."

Clenching her fist and grinding her teeth, Drew hissed like a pre-teen not getting her way. "I need to speak to Nico." When Lou didn't respond, Drew began to walk around Lou's desk.

"No, he's with someone at the moment. You can sit and wait, forever. Like you always will." Lou waved in the general direction of where the guest chairs were placed. Huffing, Drew stalked over to the chairs and threw herself into the furthest chair. She clearly did not like Lou. The feeling was very mutual.

If it's one thing that every Associate who worked under Nico learned, it was to never get on one Lou Ellen's bad side. Once there, unless you- well they haven't found anything that will change the woman's mind, there was no coming back. Ever.

Nico wasn't the sole reason they've gone through five associates in the last two months.

Ten minutes later, the Gateway of Hell opened and Mark shuffled out, not crying or bleeding. He _was_ dreadfully pale, and shaking as if he saw a ghost. No one said anything in case the man was too frail and would fall apart at the sudden noise, well Drew huffed and rolled her eyes off to the side not sensitive to the situation per usual, but it was silent as four pairs of eyes followed Mark back to his cubicle where he fell into his seat and rested his head on his desk.

Beside him, Travis clapped him on his back again. "Looks like you survived another day, dude."

A noise between a beached whale and dog whine left Mark's lips. Feeling sympathetic Travis pulled out an energy bar from his desk and handed it over. "You'll need it more than me."

"Thanks," murmured Mark.

"Freaks," spat Drew standing up and strutting into Nico's office. Lou rolled her eyes, looking at the clock.

"Make a path to the elevator," she announced to the room. Travis smirked, about to set up a trip wire (a gift from his brother's beloved joke shop) when it was too late. An upset, tears in her eyes, Drew was already leaving Nico's office.

Pollux who came over to look at the case that Mark had to redo stared at her.

"Drew…"

She sniffed delicately. "What?"

"Your mascara is running. You might want to get that cleaned up." It was as if he broke a damn because suddenly she was running out of their office and straight into the elevator that Travis had opened for her.

"Anyone time how long that one took?" asked Travis.

Mark, who made a recovery already shrugged. "Had to have been ten seconds."

"Hmm, a new personal best," commented Lou, looking over her shoulder into Nico's office where the man in question was rolling his eyes. She stood up and walked over to his door. He looked down to his cell phone and it was like he became a whole new person in front of her. Lou quickly closed Nico's door before any of his associates saw him smile. There's no need for them to think he's going soft.

No no, the minions just need to concentrate on their jobs and not get worked up over what could make Nico smile like that.

* * *

 _You and your plus one are cordially invited to attend Rick & Riordan's Holiday Ball_

 _on Friday, the Sixth of December_

 _Two-Thousand and Fifteen_

 _at Eight O'Clock_

 _We look forward to celebrating the holidays with you and yours!_

* * *

At seven in the morning, before any of his associates come in for the day or in Pollux's case, wake up at his desk, Nico entered the office bundled up with a pleased expression and his travel mug filled with quality espresso.

The only person who was awake and functioning at her desk was Lou. Standing up, she led Nico into his room leaving the office door open, dropping any new files or cases on his desk for him and properly hanging his jacket up.

"You look rather pleased this morning."

"Do I?" hummed Nico, sitting down and pulling out a home-packed breakfast.

"You're humming Nico," laughed Lou taking a seat in a guest chair before his desk. She reclined and propped her feet up on his desk as he began to unwrap his food. "The wife treating you well."

"Of course. Anything important I need to know about?" He pulled out a croissant, licking his lips. "And did I seriously see Castor passed out at his desk?"

Lou nodded. "He stayed all night to finish whatever you made him re-do. There was nothing wrong with what he submitted and you know it."

"He'll be thankful later. All of three of them will be grateful for these all nighters and the hell I put them through _later_." After his first bite of the lovely croissant his dear spouse made for him, he closed his eyes in pleasure. When he heard Lou's snort of disbelief, he cracked an eye open.

Lou smiled and sat up, pulling out her tablet. "Whatever. Nothing too important to know about. There is that Winter/Holiday Ball the firm is holding. The invite was sent via email. Make sure you say you're coming. The wife coming?"

"Uhh, more than likely."

Outside of the office barely out of sight, stood a wide eyed gaping Pollux Castor who could not believe his ears. Did he just hear right? Hardass Di Angelo was _married?_ Since fucking _when_? How did anyone not realize?

"Easy," answered Travis later when Pollux brought it up at the water cooler outside of Lou's hearing range. The woman had the ears of a bat, and if they found out they were talking about this she'll make their life even harder. Lou was terrifying in her own way. "We're all afraid to look at anything when he's around. It's a sign of weakness."

"But to not notice his _wedding ring_?"

Travis shrugged, nudging Mark who just started drinking his water. Mark choked on the water, sputtering a bit. "You're in his office a lot. Did you ever notice anything?"

"No," glared Mark. "Did you _have_ to nudge me when I was _drinking_?"

"Yes."

Pollux filled his cup up. "Okay, so maybe we wouldn't. Now there's one question left."

Travis and Mark nodded as three pairs of eyes landed on the Gateway of Hell.

What kind of person would marry the devil?

* * *

Between three associates, all top of their class graduates from prestigious law schools, the description of Nico's supposed wife reached critical levels of ridiculousness.

From Nobel Peace Prize Winner to the stereotypical-italian-feed-you-until-your-full-elderly-housewife.

"He's smart, so naturally his wife would be some brilliant scientist who won a Nobel Peace Prize in something a normal person would never have heard of. She probably does a lot of out of the country trips and that's why we never see her."

"What if she's the reason he switched to criminal defense? Maybe she has a criminal past and in order to keep his older girlfriend out of jail, he made the switch?"

"That's stupid. He's a total bastard, she's probably dreadfully boring and just does whatever he wants. I feel kinda bad for her now. If he's like this at home?"

"Tch. Di Angelo wouldn't want some submissive tart."

"Did you say tart? From what century are you from Sherman? No one says 'tart'."

"She's probably some Italian model. Think about it. Drew, despite her shitty personality is still gorgeous. No way he can deny _that_ every time without his wife looking better."

Of course, Lou happened to hear that last statement when she came over to get some water one day. "You men are disgusting. She doesn't have to be beautiful to keep her husband's attention."

"Yeah? What kind of woman is she then?"

Lou smirked in secrecy and went back to her desk. Their looks of disappointment fueling her decision not to tell them. She instead sent a text to Nico's 'wife' about the ridiculous ideas they were coming up with.

* * *

On the day of the Winter Ball, three associates without their plus ones stood around drinking their flutes of champagne and enjoying the evening. It was another late work night for them, and they were just able to finish their deadline before joining the large crowd downstairs in the large lobby that was set up for the occasion.

Lou found them not too long after the start of the event, Nico and his wife still not there. She joined them with a man not too much older than them with sparkling sea green eyes and jet black hair that he kept a little long but well styled. His skin was sun-kissed as if he was outside constantly, living his life unlike them as they processed paper and cases alike. The smiling man was slim, but not horribly so. Overall, he was a very attractive man.

"What are you guys doing standing around and eyeing the door?" asked Lou, accepting the flute of champagne the mystery man liberated from one of the butlers.

"Just waiting to see when the boss man gets here," answered Mark.

"Can't get enough of him?" asked the man, his voice a soothing sound.

Lou rolled her eyes. "They usually try to climb over each other, trying to leave. None of them left crying yet though, so they have that dignity to them still."

Travis made a face as his girlfriend giggled. "Gee thanks, Lou."

"Just saying it how it is."

"Speaking of that, who's your date?" asked Pollux, holding his hand out politely. "I'm Pollux Castor."

"Oh I've heard Lou mention you a few times. I'm Percy," grinned Percy, shaking Pollux' hand.

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope?" asked Pollux, glancing at Lou who was now smiling.

Percy gave a friendly smile, patting Pollux on the back. "Maybe you should have a few note cards with your clients and witness' names?"

Travis and Mark snickered as Pollux groaned. The associate was really bad with names. He claims he got it from his father.

Percy turned to the two other associates and pointed to them both respectfully. "And you must Travis Stoll and Mark Sherman, right?"

"Nail on the head," agreed Mark. "What gave it away."

"Lou mentioned that Travis was blonde, and I've been to his brother's store many times."

Travis' eyebrows rose. "You've been to Connor's store?"

Nodding, Percy accepted a flute of champagne from a waiter that passed by. "My younger brother asks me to pick up his packages when they come in. And since my schedule is much more flexible than anyone else's, I'm the one who gets subjected to Connor's antics."

Travis laughed. "Definitely my brother."

"Can you guys keep Percy company? I need to go to talk to Melinoe." Before anyone could agree, she took off into the crowd.

Mark turned back to Percy. "So you know what we do, at least I'm assuming Lou's told you. What about you? What do you do?"

Percy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing as glamorous as being a lawyer. I work as a surf instruc-"

"There you are," drawled a happy voice. The small group turned around and saw Nico standing there with a smile on- wait...a _smile?_ And was he _happy_? The three associates gaped as Nico di Angelo, hardass lawyer of Rick and Riordan _smiled_ at someone. "I've been looking all over for you."

Percy smiled back. "Nico! You said you would only be a minute, so I joined Lou and we ended up walking around." The man pouted when Nico rolled his eyes.

Nico held his hand out in apology. "Sorry Perce."

"Don't worry about it. You can just pay me back later," hummed Percy ignoring the hand and wrapping his arms around the lawyer's waist. "You've been working late all week anyways."

Nico winced. "I said I was sorry. Hey, stop pouting! You know I don't like it when you pout."

"But then you give me what I want," winked Percy as he leaned up and stole a kiss from Nico.

"Exactly." Nico finally bothered to acknowledge his silent employees. They all had a stupid expression on their faces. He decided it was better not to ask about it. "I see you've met my associates, mio amante."

"Of course! They've been very nice." Percy shot them a wink. "You should really invite them over some time, Nico." Nico was going to say no, but Percy turned back to him with puppydog eyes and dear lord the man knew how to play him like a fiddle. Not that he really put much effort in stopping it.

"If that's what you want."

Percy cheered. "Yes it is! I want to get to know your employees better especially after I've heard all of their theories from Lou."

"Wait, what theories?" asked Nico turning a glare on his associates. Percy frowned when he saw them pale and drop their gaze away. Smacking Nico on his abs, Nico looked down at Percy and sighed when he saw his favorite green eyes narrowed at him. He knew that look. It promised couch-only privileges.

When Nico rolled his eyes and nodded his head to his associates, allowing for Percy to continue with what he was saying, Percy smiled. "When Nico comes home he never wants to talk about work. And when you do it's the boring stuff." Percy looked back to the associates who no longer looked like Nico was going to murder them in cold blood. "So you three _have_ to come over some time."

And just like that, they met their boss' "wife", who wasn't a wife at all but a husband who worked in a little shack on the beach and taught children how to swim and surf.

Nico wrapped an arm around Percy's waist pulling the slightly shorter man closer. "Now let's go get something to eat."

"Fiiiine." Percy looked over his shoulders. "Nice sorta meeting you all!" that said, he grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him to the table that had food spread out.

Travis, Mark, and Pollux watched as their boss hand fed his _husband_ while _smiling._ Seeing the man smile should've been the end of the world. Fire should be falling from the sky and the ground should be breaking with people falling to their untimely demise and hellhounds should be chasing them, snapping at their heels-

"Ow!"

Pollux and Travis jumped at the sudden shout. Mark smacked a hand over the place he was just pinched, glaring at Lou. "What was that for?"

"The three of you were thinking something weird again, weren't you?"

"No!"

By the look she gave them, she didn't believe them. "Whatever. Listen, you've met Percy now and you realize that Nico's just one big fluffy puppy when it comes to his 'wife'. But that's _just_ for his 'wife'. Got it?"

They were quick to nod.

"Good. Have a nice evening."

So maybe all those horrible things weren't happening and Nico was _still_ their hardass boss despite the fact that he just nuzzled Percy's neck. And maybe Nico would be more of a hardass after tonight. And _just_ maybe they would be crying when they got home after work for the next couple of months ( _if_ they made it home).

Any associate who has survived under Nico has made a name for themselves, and that was why they knew that even though Nico di Angelo was a total softy for his husband and it _**almost**_ made up for his tyrant ways, he'll still be their asshole boss.

* * *

A/N: So…what did you think? As many of you know, I'm not into doing multi-chapter stories if I can avoid it. But like many of my other stories, if an opportunity arises where I can write a second chapter, I will.

That being said…this story has the potential.

Thanks for reading!

-Mischief


End file.
